criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of minor criminals/Season Seven
__NOEDITSECTION__ This list covers all minor criminals mentioned in Season Seven. From Childhood's Hour ''Bobby Smith's father A man who had embezzled money from his workplace in 2009 and was later caught. He was initially considered a suspect in his son's disappearance until the BAU learned of his current imprisonment. Epilogue Wildwood case An unspecified case in Wildwood, New Jersey that Morgan was asked to consult on. Just before the BAU's assistance was requested on another case in California, he asked Rossi, who was distracted by a personal matter, to help with the consult. No specifics about the case were given. Daniel Whitaker The abusive, drunkard father of future serial-turned-spree killer Chase Whitaker. On February 6, 1996, Daniel pushed Chase into a lake after having an argument with him, causing to Chase to become unconscious. Daniel then pulled him out of the lake and buried him, believing he was dead. Chase then dug out of the shallow grave he was buried in, went to the cabin he was living in with his father, struck his father in the head with a shovel, and killed him by drowning him in the same lake Chase almost drowned in. Not long after, Chase would be charged with killing his father. A Thin Line Alex Collison A member of the Verdogo Heights Boys street gang, who was arrested multiple times for drug related offenses. On February 16, 2012, he was murdered by serial killer Trevor Mills, who then made it appear as if he was responsible for a familicide that Trevor also committed. Verdogo Heights Boys A street gang active in the Inland Empire area, of which murder victim Alex Collison was a member. Ronnie Green and Carlos Jackson Two African-American men who invaded the home of future serial killer and family annihilator Trevor Mills, leaving Trevor's father and sister dead and Trevor's mother in a near-vegetative state after raping her. Both were later incarcerated for the crimes. They were hired by real-estate businessman Clark Preston, who intended to start a crime wave he would benefit from economically when property values plummet as a result. Heathridge Manor Catherine Heathridge The mother of James and Lara Heathridge, Catherine, a.k.a. "Cate Harris", was a textile heiress who had a minor part in the Shakespeare play ''The Merry Wives of Windsor. Because of this, she had a psychotic breakdown and believed that the lead actresses were "the Devil's Wives", leading her to stab one of them; whether or not this actress died from her wound(s) is unclear. Afterwards, she used a meat cleaver to chop off the left arm of then-infant Lara. Because of this, she was institutionalized at St. Baldwin's Psychiatric Hospital, which was closed down after a fire left six, including Catherine, dead. It was assumed that Catherine herself started the fire. The Company ''Sadomasochist ring An organization that murderer and abductor Malcolm Ford was a member of, whose members were sadomasochists who treated and referred to their wives as "slaves". Malcolm and possibly other members have also abducted women to induct as their own slaves through a contract. The ring had complex, criminal traditions; some of these included storing children between members and their slaves in a location called "The Cabin", threatening slaves that their families would be tracked down and killed should they try to escape, and torturing slaves through various methods. The organization was otherwise unspecified, as the BAU was more focused on Malcolm. By the end of the episode, however, it can be presumed that the organization's members were tracked down and arrested, while the victimized slaves and children were freed. Divining Rod Rodney Garrett's assailants Two inmates who were hired by future serial killer Dylan Kohler to kill serial killer Rodney Garrett after the date of Garrett's execution was postponed. During both times, Garrett managed to kill the inmates with the shivs they planned to use on him. Profiling 101 Georgina Yates's rapist'' An unidentified man who raped a then-16-year-old Georgina Yates, resulting in her pregnancy and the birth of her son Thomas. No further details on the case have been specified, and it appears the man was never caught. He is likely deceased during the events of the episode. Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Seven Criminals Category:Minor Criminals